The present invention relates generally to decorative clothing and more particularly to a tie.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that individuals like to wear neckwear. This neckwear includes scarves, ties, bolos, and the like. In country western circles, one of the most common types of neckwear is the bolo which consists of a string like portion and gripping portion. The string like portion is worn around the user's neck then fed through the gripping portion with the ends of the string like portion being exposed at the bottom. To be taken off, the griping portion needs merely to be advanced toward the end toward the first and second ends of the bolo and then can be slipped off thereby allowing the bolo to be removed over the user's head without having to disassociate the string like portion from the gripping portion. It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that many people do not like to wear ties because of the large amount of material placed around the user's neck. Some people have attempted to use clip-on ties which only, over time, separate from the user's collar.
What is needed, then, is a device which combines the ornamental and mechanical features of the bolo with the look of a tie. This needed device must also combine the ornamental features of the bolo ends thereby exposing them for view. Further, this device must be capable of exposing the gripping device of the bolo thereby further improving the ornamental and useful features of the tie. This tie is presently lacking in the prior art.